


A night with...

by OpenLion



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, Marvel, Overwatch (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blindfolds, Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sparring, Strap-Ons, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: A collection of stories about spending an evening with your favorite fictional characters.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Barbara Gordon/Reader, Batgirl (DCU)/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Lara Croft/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	1. Contents

Chapter List:

1\. Contents

2\. Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (DCU)

3\. Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers (Marvel)

4\. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

5\. Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon (The Witcher)

6\. Mercy/Angela Ziegler (Overwatch)

7\. Wonder Woman/Diana Prince (DCU)


	2. Batgirl (DCU)

You step off the bus and onto the filthy Gotham streets a block away from your apartment, the rumbling of traffic providing the soundtrack as you weave through hordes of people rushing to get home before the sun sinks behind the distant horizon and the scum of the city come out to play. You let out a heavy sigh as your door clicks shut behind you, the lights are out, she’s already gone.

It’s rare to see her, especially as the autumn turns to winter and the nights come earlier every day. You eat alone, a cheap ready meal in front of the tv, catching up with the news of Gotham and the rest of the world. Superman saving a plane above the Atlantic, Aquaman and Shazam rescuing a cruise ship from a terrorist threat, Wonder Woman declaring peace in some middle eastern hell pit you’d never heard of and finally some nonsense about Bruce Wayne donating millions of dollars to the infamous Arkham Asylum. You sigh, flicking off the TV and collapsing into bed. Exhausted from a twelve hour shift in a dead end sales job.

It’s light outside when you’re woken by the door softly closing, you smile as you pull the covers snug around you, waiting for her. 

You yelp in shock, her body freezing against your back, “Fuck you’re cold,” you shiver as icy hands wrap around your waist,

“Warm me up then,” hot breath is on your ear followed by soft and tender bites and a cold hand slipping under your bra and caressing a soft breast, an eager thumb easing your nipple to hardness,

“Missed you,” you smile, shrinking into the woman behind you and turning your head to meet soft lips in a romantic kiss. 

The hand on your breast rolls you onto your back as your lover presses her athletic body into yours, the early morning light highlighting her fiery main as it sweeps over you like a curtain when she leans down for a passionate kiss. Your hands explore her chilled back, immediately finding and soothing a fresh scar. She pulls her head away, “Stray bullet, didn’t break the suit,” still cautious your hands travel to her lower back, feeling the metallic disk holding her spine together and making sure it was still in pristine condition. She gasps at your care, “please,” she whispers, “stop,” you’re hands trail up her back and neck until you cup her cheeks, admiring her softened features in the limited light,

“I worry,”

“I know,” her hands rest on your shoulders, “I still remember that night, every time I take off the suit, every time I answer the door, I’m terrified,”

“It’s ok,” you stroke a hand through her ginger hair, as she rests her head on your chest,

“I’m being unfair again, leaving early, never spending time with mmph,” you cut her off with a hard kiss,

“I love you,” you feel her shift her weight, moving up your body for a better angle to kiss you, her hands find the clasp of your bra, the lacy fabric coming away before calloused hands occupy a breast each as you gasp into her mouth. 

Your hands find her soft sides, thumbs able to feel her firm abs as you guide her body against your own, easily able to feel the slick from her core against your navel, “Babs,” you gasp as she pinches your nipples, her mouth hungry to swallow the noises you make as she twists and tortures the erect nubs.

You feel yourself building towards release as she plays with sensitive nubs and pins you into the mattress with demanding lips and a firm and fit body. Her lips leave yours, travelling down to your neck and marking the skin as she goes with tender love bites. 

You buck your hips against her, your core begging to make contact through your night shorts. Hands leave your breasts as a wet mouth latches onto a nipple, sucking the erect nub and numbing your mind with pleasure. 

You gasp an writhe beneath her magic mouth admiring the way her firm muscle flexes as she holds you in place, “I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard,” she whispers in a filthy tone, the surprising vulgarity of the usually innocent heroine making you squeeze your thighs together, the dampness between your legs spreading in your shorts, “Please,” you whimper pathetically.

She gives you a naughty smile and seductively licks her lips. Your heart swells with love for this incredible woman as you smile back, your hand gently cupping her cheek for a brief moment before she slips down your body. 

Your head sinks into the pillows as you raise your hips allowing the heroine to slide your shorts down your legs and inhales deeply, “I thought Ivy was intoxicating,” she whispers, your clit throbbing as your mind flicked back to your encounter with the supervillain and the first time you saw Batgirl.

She gently nibbles at your inner thighs, humming in appreciation as she tastes the dampness that has dribbled down from your sopping cunt. You let out a pained cry as she grazes her teeth towards her endgame, marking the skin she covered to get there.

You bite on your wrist as a prominent finger slides between the sodden lips of your cunt, collecting arousal with the practiced movement, “Look at me,” she growls, a predatory grin on her lips as the orange glow of sunlight illuminates her alluring face and turns her long and luscious hair into a raging inferno of beauty. 

The wet substance on her finger gleams in the light, giving you a chance to see what she’d done to you before her tongue banished the result into her eager mouth.

With that she attacks suddenly, her tongue splitting you open as her nose brushes your clit. The noise you make is high pitched and needy as your pulsing core molds around her tongue as she takes in mouthful after mouthful of arousal.

It doesn’t take her long to slip a finger deep inside you, curling it against your g spot and making you buck wildly against her wondrous mouth, your moans and cries providing the perfect soundtrack to her actions.

Your orgasm is a perfect jolt of pure bliss shooting through your body, you feel her tender mouth gulping at your gushing core eliciting moans and shudders from your quaking body. Her tongue coaxes you through your climax acting as a magnet for the waves of pleasure rocking through your body. 

You lay there basking in the afterglow of the wondrous climax Barbara had brought you, the taste of yourself on your lips pulling your mind back to sanity as you desperately kissed back at the love of your life, “My turn,” you growled a sudden burst of strength allowing you to flip the Batgirl onto her back,

“Later,” the gorgeous redhead smiled up at you, “I need to sleep,” your mouths met again, gentler this time, “what time is it?” She questioned with a cocked head, your eyes found the digital display by your bedside, 

“Half eight,” you smiled, one of your hands caressing the heroine’s freckled cheek,

“Shit you're late!” She almost threw you across the room,

“It’s Saturday,” you laughed, playfully shoving her back into the soft bed,

“Fuck I missed date night again didn’t I?”

“Yep, you had good reason to though, besides your track record leaves a lot to be desired on that front,” you collapsed into her, feeling her hardened muscle relax and soften as she wrapped her limbs around you, “I still think about that night a lot, the night Barbara Gordon broke my heart,” you kissed her with passion and fire,

“And then Batgirl put it back together,” she finished, holding you closer,

“When you left me alone in that restaurant my world collapsed, especially after that night at Wayne manor,”

“I was so drunk,” Barbara smiled, “then the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen walked up to me and asked me to dance,” your hands slipped behind her and found the disc in her lower back, “It was the first time anyone had ever asked me to,” you could hear the tears in her voice, 

“You were brilliant, and you got even better when I got you out of that dress,” she laughed, 

“You were amazing, that was the first night I felt like myself again,” she kissed you, “thank you.”

“I thought it would never get better than that night,” you confessed, “it was the best night of my life and I couldn’t wait to see you again, I booked us that fancy restaurant that was way out of my price range, the food was excellent and the drink was better, we were about to kiss and you left, I thought nothing of it at first, then after two minutes got worried, after five I was in tears and needed air, I ran into the ally hyperventilating when he came from nowhere and pulled that gun on me. I ran at him, ready to die, I think it took him by surprise so he missed, then he was against the wall and unconscious and I was being picked up by a hero.” Barbara smiled softly at you,

“You knew,”

“Your perfume,”

“It was the best kiss of my life,”

“Mine too,” you kissed again feeling Barbara begin to fade from exhaustion,

“Though that one was almost as good,” 

“You say that every time,”

“It’s true though, I love you Barbara,”

“I love you too,” your name died on her lips as she faded into the pillows, you kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her neck pressing into her unconscious body to make up for her now slack grip, she murmured appreciatively as you lay there, too tired to get up but not enough to sleep so you just appreciated her body, the perfect start to what would become a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Captain Marvel (Marvel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol shows up out of the blue to pick you up from work, she always has a reason though.

You shivered as you wrapped yourself up in a thick coat, your breath foggy in the amber lights of the office car park. You regretted taking the metro today as the temperature was far below what you anticipated when you set off this morning. 

Suddenly a fancy black car comes around the corner, blinding you with its dazzling headlights. It pulls up alongside you and the window rolls down and a familiar blonde woman is sat behind the wheel, “I’ll take you home,” she offers nonchalantly, oblivious to the shock on your face,

“Carol! I thought you were offworld,” 

“I was, got back about an hour ago and thought I’d come see my favorite person in the universe,” she smiled cheekily as you walked around to the passenger side door and climbed into the vehicle, “then when Nat was off fucking Wanda in a fancy European hotel I thought I’d come see you,”

“Very funny,” you grin as you lean in to a passionate kiss with the driver, “I missed you too,” you whisper, breaking the tender lock of lips and letting your eyes take in Carol’s permanently perfect features,

“I love it when you stare,” she smirks, eyes fixing on the tarmac in front of her as she sets off, 

“I just like to check if you’re still perfect, or you’ve got a new scar,”

“Not that I know of but you’re welcome to check,” the corner of her mouth turns up, her tongue poking out from behind rosy lips for a brief second,

“Oh I will, once we get home, let's hear all about your adventures then.”

You listen and laugh as Carol lists off all her misdeeds and misadventure on the lengthy drive home, you only interject when you notice she missed the turning home, “You know my house was last left right?” That infuriating smirk slips back onto her face,

“No I had no idea,” she says dismissively, clearly not intending to turn around,

“Ok what are you planning?”

“Nothing,” she smirks again, “I was enjoying our talk and I’ve missed driving,”

“You’re still a terrible liar,” you smile, “I know you’ve got something up your sleeve,” she started laughing.

Soon she stopped the car at a hill overlooking the murky city bathed in an orange glow, “I miss these romantic cliches, humans are the only species that do them,” Carol shut off the engine and smiled,

“Fucking in the back seat of a car?” You smiled, clit throbbing, “bit of a step down from railing me in your cockpit,”

“Fuck that was a hot afternoon,” Carol gasped, “you were like a fountain, I had to spend so long getting your juices off my controls,” you laughed, 

“I bet you didn’t use an air freshener though,”

“Hell no, in fact I was thinking we could give your new car the same exquisite scent,” your jaw dropped in disbelief,

“You don’t mean…”

“Yeah I do, this thing’s yours now,” she tapped the steering wheel,

“Ours Carol,” you took her hand, “I love you so so much,”

“Me too, you’re not expecting me to pull out a ring or anything now are you?” You laughed at her joke,

“No chance, you actually commit to something? I’ll be long dead by then,”

“Hey! I’m not that bad,” she got defensive,

“Yes you are, don’t stress, I love you for it,” you leaned into a chaste kiss, feeling Carol’s lips form an ‘oh’ shape against yours as she gasped,

“I’ve missed you so so much,” she pulls away, her emotions bleeding through the stone, emotionless mask she always wore, 

“Don’t get all mushy on me, I want you to fuck my brains out,” she smiled, 

“No,” her smile turned to a smirk, “something special first,” she kissed you again, softer this time, “give me a moment.”

You smiled as she reached into the door pocket beside her and pulled out a silk ribbon, you chest heaved with desire, warmth spreading between your legs, “Don’t move unless I tell you to,” she whispered, taking away your sight as she ties the soft material around your head.

You do as she says, staying still as your chair tilts and slides back and not daring to sneak a peek as the unmistakable sound of zippers and fabric being undone and removed from Carol’s unbelievably sexy body. 

Moments later you’re lifted slightly and your coat comes away. Delicate hands deftly unbutton your blouse from top to bottom but you remain covered, the time Carol takes makes you crave her more and more.

Once your blouse is untucked your hips are raised slightly as the fly from your trousers comes undone and the black material is pulled down to your knees, “Off,” Carol whispers in a soft yet commanding tone, you aim a blind smile at her face, unaware your aim was dead on as you push your jeans to your ankles and kick them off along with your shoes.

“Such a good girl,” Carol rewards you with a finger stroking over your panties and quivering slit, “and so wet for mommy marvel,” you roll your eyes behind the blindfold before your navel and bra are exposed to the superhero, “such sexy lingerie,” she teases, hands slipping to your back, “who’s this for?”

“M-me,” you whimper, almost passing out from the heavenly torture Carol was putting you through,

“You like to dress sexy like a big girl?” She torments, your face turning bright red, “do you like to get yourself off like a needy little slut to the idea of a real woman ripping your clothes to shreads to find a slutty little shit hiding beneath,” you nod desperately, confident you just came from her words alone before fingers painfully pinch your skin through the fabric of your bra strap and make you yelp,

“Front,” you gasp, 

“My apologies my sweet little sugardrop,” she plants a soothing kiss to your lips, “mommy didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Her mouth travels down from your mouth, over the lump in your throat and between the valley of your breasts. A puff of air from her nose creeps across the soft mounds, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Wet lips meet the catch and after a clumsy but pleasant second of contact the bra falls away and leaves you fully exposed from the waist up. “So beautiful,” she murmurs against a breast before taking the sensitive nub of a nipple in her mouth and gently nibbling at it.

God knows how long she spends worshipping your chest, every inch of soft and supple flesh has been kissed and groped by the time you feel an orgasm ready to burst from your loins. Weather Carol knows or not is a mystery as she carries on, lost in your chest. 

With a sudden wave of pleasure you cry out, hands extending to your lover’s shoulders, “What’s wrong baby girl? Did you make a mess?” You nod, face red in humiliation, “Poor baby girl, was mommy too much?” you shake your head, “Do you want mommy to clean up baby’s mess?” You nod, surprised when Carol demands a kiss from your lips, “I’m so proud of you baby girl,” you feel her lift away from you and slide your panties off your legs, “So much mess for mommy to clean up, baby girl must love mommy very much,” you nod, unsure if she can see you before squealing as her tongue parts your overstimulated folds.

You make noise and quirm as Carol licks up the cum around your cunt, it’s painful as she overworks your sore centre, “Does baby need her dummy?” You can feel the smirk burning through the blindfold before sopping wet fabric is being stuffed in your mouth. It felt unusual but not unpleasant, after all it’s been a while since you tasted yourself. You focused on sucking down your juices as Carol cleaned you up with her glorious tongue, the pain slowly became pleasure as you began to build towards another orgasm. 

As if she knew Carol immediately pulled away, leaving you to let out a muffled whine. “Mommy’s just cleaned you up sweetie, we can’t have you making another mess no can we?” You shake your head, “Would you like to give mommy a treat?” You nod enthusiastically and the panties are removed from your mouth. Your hands are taken and guided to hips. You feel around, finding the waistband of her panties and slipping both hands to her molten centre.

She groans, gasps and bucks into your hands as you tease her clit while fingering her deeply, your practiced hands still knowing exactly what to do and where to go to make Carol mewl and moan despite a lengthy time apart from your lover. “Babygirl!” She gasps hands catching herself on your shoulders as her body falls against yours and bucks wildly. Moments later she’s coming on your fingers and crying your name as she tries to find your mouth with a sloppy kiss, one you are more than happy to return.

You feel her abs of steel panting against you as subtly instructs you to remove her panties, her breath too heavy to form the mocking words she was oh so proud of. You obliged her wants anyway, smiling at how satisfying it felt to pull the alien fabric away. “Is babygirl hungry?” she panted, you nodded in response, letting your body relax as you heard Carol remove her bra, the image of her striking body still etched into your mind from the first time you were allowed to worship it. 

You open your mouth as Carol’s breast presses into it, you find her hardened nipple and begin to suckle on it, occasionally letting your teeth graze against it making Carol groan in approval as she hold the back of your head and plants loving kisses to your forehead, “You are so good my little cupcake,” she compliments you as a hand runs down your side and leaves your skin quivering in anticipation, “mommy loves you very much,” she coos your mind slipping to dreams of you and Carol raising a child together. The heartwarming images of her treating it with the same love and affection she gives you almost bring a tear to your eye.

After she’s had her fun she lays you down in your seat and her body weight disappears, she’s floating somewhere in the car. Waiting for anything you’re surprised when you hear the glove box open and jump when it hits your knees, “Sorry, mommy didn’t mean to scare you darling,” the compartment closes and you feel something press inside of you, “Mommy thinks her precious little girl is all grown up now, she deserves to see mommy as a reward for how perfect she is,” you wet the seat below you in anticipation, smiling eagerly as you prepare to be penetrated. Strangely the object doesn’t move deeper it simply shifts inside you.

It takes you a minute to work it out, then Carol groans and you feel her weight on your hips, you open your mouth to speak only to be silenced by a kiss as a hand pulls the silk binding away from your face. Before you observe you kiss her passionately, your hands cupping her face as you feel her lips melt into yours with lust and desire.

She pulls away, letting you see her in all of her majestic glory. Her face looks somewhat younger than when she was driving, seeing her genuinely happy always had a generous effect on her but this was something else. Her face was clean, unmarked and perfect in every way you could imagine. Her hands swept flowing golden locks behind her head as her hair defied gravity, she looked exquisite, like a model in a shampoo commercial only this was natural, no cameras, lighting or product, this was Carol. Her breasts were perfect and modest as they always had been, still immaculate from the last time you buried your face in them. Her pink nipples were hard, your saliva still dripping from the right one. Her abs were somehow more defined, giving her a body that was only fair to compare to a goddess of true beauty. You spent time admiring her as she knew you loved to until your eyes found the trimmed layer of blonde pubic hair around her slit, a strapless dildo acting as a connection between the two of you.

The look in your eyes clearly signalled something to Carol who began to slowly bounce on the silicon. Your hands found her soft and surprisingly delicate hips as she let you manipulate her movements. This was truly a treat, being able to see and appreciate Carol as she had sex with you, it was a first and one that you aimed to enjoy. 

Every look of pure ecstasy and desire from her stunningly gorgeous face burned its way permanently into your mind, every bounce and jiggle from her picturesque tits made your mouth water with want, every movement from her hips made you focus on the noises of passion coming from her rosy lips as your own hands played her like a heavenly harp. Every time she bounced on the toy it rocked inside of you. 

Your train of thoughts crashed and burned as you both violently bucked together, your worlds shattering as bodies met and desperation and mouths collided in pure lust. It was a battle without aggression, both of you wanting to show how far you would go to demonstrate the love you shared for each other until panting breath took hold and she lay in your arms, defeated and exhausted.

“Mommy marvel,” you snickered after a brief spell of deep breaths,

“Hey!” You could feel her pout on your neck, “that’s the last time I call you babygirl,” she nipped tender skin as she spoke, something you absolutely adored,

“You were incredible, are incredible,” you corrected, happily grinning as the mop of yellow moved and you saw her once composed and confident face had become a depraved and dishevelled mess that somehow lost none of its perfection despite the glaring differences, “I love your surprises,” that infuriating smirk intruded on her beauty once again,

“Would you like one more?” she asked, biting her lip in a seductive manor,

“Ok, I’ll bite,” 

“Me and you fly to Paris tomorrow, I’ve arranged everything so you don’t need to worry, just get up when I tell you to ok?”

“Fucking hell Carol,” you gasped, “I don’t know what to say, thank you, I love you so much,”

“It’s nothing,” she smiled humbly, “I want to take some time away from being a superhero, I’d like to spend some time with the woman I love,” you smiled happily, “Oh, one more thing,” she slipped off the seat and into the footwell, sending your chair back with a jolt as the headrest met the back seat.

You spread your legs and tipped your head back with resting eyes, only just realising the toy had fallen out of you. You expected her to slip something inside of you, content to let this woman do whatever she desired with you. After a couple of seconds you realised she’d stopped moving, you opened your eyes and sat up, unable to believe the sight before you.

Carol Danvers was on a knee, a navy blue box in her hand with its lid open and a ring resting inside. It was inhumanly beautiful and clearly not from Earth as your mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. “Will you?” she asked, you noticed her eyes were dimmer than normal and her lips were dry and cracking,

“Yes!” you almost shouted, yanking Carol on top of you as the box bounced around the backseat. You kissed her mouth hard and fast as she struggled to keep up. You could tell she was smiling by the movements of her lips until you had to stop to breath,

“I was going to wait until the top of the Eiffel Tower,” she confessed, “but tonight seemed too perfect,”

“This is the best night of my life,” you mumbled, kissing at her neck as it was the only part of her your mouth could reach,

“So far,” Carol finished, moving atop you to kiss you softly, this was the best night of your life and it was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	4. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your speaking at the same conference as Lara. After a successful speech she invites you up to her room, your mind runs wild with fantasy...

You’d drawn the short straw again, on the sizable list of names which provided an order to the collection of speakers at the exploration conference taking place you were scheduled immediately after Lara Croft. It wasn’t as bad as last time when you were five after her and the only people that bothered to stick around were the two speakers after you, your boss, your dad and a few stragglers that looked disinterested in everyone’s work and discoveries.

Lara was speaking now, more make believe nonsense about gods and divine intervention that somehow garnered attention and publicity despite the fact there was no evidence to support her claims and stories and they conflicted with well established and proven science. 

She hadn’t been the same since she first came into the public's eye after Yamatai and her body language told you she was telling the truth, even now while she was spouting nonsense about preventing the end of the world she clearly was telling the truth.

You felt sorry for her, she must have endured a great deal of trauma on Yamatai for her to fully believe the nonsensical words coming from her mouth. The room suddenly burst into a polite smattering of applause and you realised it was your turn to speak.

As Lara left the stage and the room started to empty you hurried to the microphone, hoping to convince people to return to their seats. It didn’t really work, as you expected the room shrank in size by three quarters but you gave your speech nonetheless. It wasn’t as engaging as Lara’s but at least it was true as you listed off your conclusions about the effects of stress on individuals during high risk expeditions, something you’d become very experienced in over the last few years.

You thanked the remaining crowd as they applauded and left the stage, eager to get back to your room and out of your dress and into something more comfortable. You were surprised when you rounded the corner and Lara Croft was stood waiting, “Interesting speech,” she smiled warmly, “Lara,” she stuck out a hand, 

“I know,” you shook her hand and introduced yourself, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m heading out on another expedition soon and I think your skills could come in handy,”

“Oh?” you took a step back, unsure of what to say or do,

“If you’re interested you can come up to my room and I can give you some more information,” you pondered for a moment, one of Lara’s adventures could be interesting and you wondered if there was some truth to her stories,

“Ok, no harm in talking about it,” you smiled,

“Excellent,” she returned your smile, “follow me.”

The lift ride to the top of the hotel took a while, Lara’s small talk was engaging yet quite vulgar which caught you by surprise but you found yourself getting on well with the woman and sharing a few laughs until you reached her room on the top floor.

You let out a whistle of admiration when she opened the door into the fanciest room in the hotel. It had a large balcony with a pool outside, large curved glass separated it from a spacious living area and a well stocked bar. A step up led to a large bed an en-suite bathroom featuring a walk in shower and luxurious bath. “Wow,” it was all you could say as you took in your surroundings,

“After spending so many nights sleeping in trees, mud and snow I deserve a little bit of luxury,” Lara smiled, “champagne?” 

“Please,” you took her up on the offer, following her to a stool behind the bar and taking a seat while she uncorked a bottle more expensive than you’d ever seen and poured 2 glasses. You thanked her and took a sip. It was gorgeous.

Lara took a long drink, half the glass going before she put her glass down, “You mind if I slip out of this dress?” You shook your head, taking another drink.

You admired the clothing when she stood up, a beautifully sewn black fabric dress with a generous neckline and gap that showed plenty of leg. Despite her potential insanity Lara was a very attractive woman and you felt yourself dampen between the legs at the thought of what lay under the dress. Lara stretched, the fabric pulling taut against her torso, defined muscles clearly visible through the dress.

“You’re very beautiful I must say,” Lara smiled kindly, “most women I meet at these events are like a ball and chain, bland, dull and slow, but they do a job,”

“Thanks, I guess,” your cheeks turned rosy as Lara smirks down at you,

“Why don’t you tongue fuck me instead of eye fuck me?”

The suggestion caught you off guard, you stammered and stuttered but no words came out of your mouth but your pussy was on fire, tongue fucking Lara Croft was all you needed to hear as you jumped to your feet and planted your lips on hers. The kiss was violent and passionate, the both of you going all out in a battle to win dominance of the kiss.

Surprisingly you were the victor, ribbing Lara’s expensive dress from her flawless body which you wasted no time running your hands over. She moaned and groaned into your mouth as you dug three fingers into her cunt. A fist grabbed your dress and tore it from your body before your underwear followed suit and you were both naked.

You tackled her onto the bed, leaving bloody teeth marks down her collarbone as she hissed in pleasure under your mouth and you took a nipple in your mouth and sucked hard. She whimpered like a pathetic slut, hands finding your hair and gripping it as you worshipped the nub. Your three fingers pushed inside her again, feeling how absolutely ruined she was from your skill.

She came with a shriek, soaking your entire hand and a large portion of the bed below her before you buried your tongue in her pulsating snatch. Glorious lick after glorious lick filled your mouth with her fluids as she writhed underneath your talented tongue. Her moans were rambles of dirty talk, the kind you’d find in a budget porn film and you loved her for it. 

With a devious smirk you slipped a finger in her puckered arsehole and filled your mouth with her release as she came hard again. You crawled up her heaving chest and shared her taste with her, collapsing into her weary body as her hands rubbed circles into your back. You kissed her softly and buried your face into her bleeding neck, kissing the wounds better.

“Hey!” a sudden snap caught you off guard, you were sat at Lara’s bar in your dress while the adventurer stood in front of you, “you ok? You kind of spaced out,”

“Sorry I was…” you turned bright red, feeling the mess you’d made in your panties,

“Picturing me naked?” she smirked, “you can see if you want...” she offered you a hand which you took, finding her soft lips on yours and strong arms slipped your dress from your shoulders, “...if I can see you first,”

“Deal!” you met her mouth again, demanding more this time and praying it wasn’t another fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Ciri (The Witcher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witcher's are professionals, they see a contract, kill a beast and get paid. Sometimes though, they stop for stew.

“Your coin Witcher,” you tossed the young ashen haired lass a pouch that clinked as it was sailed through the air,

“Thank you,” she smiled, bouncing the pouch in her hand and testing its weight before adding a touch of flair to an otherwise simple catch,

“Will you stay for stew?” You asked, indicating the delightfully smelling pot suspended over a roaring flame,

“Why not? I’d be a fool to turn down food in my line of work, especially food that smells divine”, you blushed at the compliment, 

“Thank you, please have a seat, it won’t be long.”

You passed the time with idle chatter and a lengthy story about the Witcher’s fight with the beast. “Ale?” You asked, fetching a jug from a high shelf,

“That’d be lovely,” Ciri smiled as you poured 2 mugs before giving the stew pot a quick stir and giving your guest the ale.

You drank and ate well last sunset, a fierce storm picking up outside the wooden walls of your home. She seemed to revel in your company, smiling and joking like a completely normal person, completely different from any Witcher you’d met before. When you probed her on the matter she confessed she wasn’t a true Witcher, instead she was trained by the legendary Geralt of Rivia. She took pride in being so close to the White Wolf, something about that making a fire grow between your legs as the ale began to take its toll and you suddenly realised the girls striking beauty. 

She went to refill her mug from the jug, swearing as she found it empty, “Looks like we’re calling it a night,” you yawned, stretching, “It’s horrid out there, why don’t you spend the night here,” you offered,

“If it’s not too much trouble,” she smiled innocently, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks,

“I only have the one bed so I hope you don’t mind sharing,” 

“Not at all, I’d prefer that actually, I hate being alone,”

“It’s been a while since I shared a bed with anyone,” you gave her a sly smile, collecting the empty mugs and bowls and chucking them in a barrel to be cleaned later, 

“Is that an invitation?” Ciri stood up slowly, tilting her head,

“It might be…”

  
  


Your mouth met hers halfway as your tongues met in a battle for dominance, Ciri was a fierce foe and made her intentions fully known with nips of teeth and lashes of her delightful tongue. You returned her passion in equal, matching her at every turn and showing her you were more than capable of giving as good as you got.

“That was intense,” you panted, a thin trail of saliva was left between as you pulled your head away for breath,

“I’m glad we agree,” she smiled, “It’s rare someone demonstrate such passion and desire through the use of their tongue,”

“It’s a way vampires communicate with humans, they seduce them and plant subliminal messages using kissing and in certain cases sex,”

“That’s a load of bollocks,” Ciri laughed,

“You’re beautiful when you’re happy,” you smiled at her,

“You’re just plain beautiful,” she smiled back, cheeks rosy, 

“I normally sleep naked, that’s not an issue is it?”

“Of course it’s an issue,” Ciri smirked, “you’re not sleeping tonight, that’s not an issue is it?” You smiled at her, slipping a hand into your small clothes and feeling your sopping wet cunt, 

“I’ll let you decide,” you smiled, holding out glistening fingers.

Her mouth was heavenly, the perfect blend of moist and hot as a skilled tongue glided across your fingers, cleaning your arousal from them. She mumbled in approval, “I think I need a more… concentrated taste…” her smile was infectious, her eyes dripping with desire as she lunged forward and pinned you into the wall with a demanding mouth. The wood behind you groaned and creaked as her body melded into you, your arms holding the lean but muscular frame projecting it’s want and desire onto you. 

Her glorious mouth left yours and planted itself on your neck, you competed with the wall for noise as your moans and groans became louder as splinters of wood rained on you and your lover. Suddenly her hot mouth pulled off your soft skin, leaving a hickey as a gift. Her body dropped, her knees hitting the floor as hands fiddled with your breaches and pulled them down your quivering thighs. 

She inhaled deeply as your soaked small clothes were revealed to her, your arousal had made them saggy and heavy, the smell of your desire claiming it’s own in a way the stew could only ever dream of coming close to. “I’ve never seen a woman this fucking turned on,” Ciri smiled, lust gleaming from her beautifully vibrant eyes,

“I don’t believe you, someone like you must make every woman in the world become a tap,” 

“You’re not wrong,” her smile was devious as she felt how ruined the cloth between your legs was, “I’m going to rinse this out over your tits, then I’m going to lick it all up, if you haven’t cum by then I’ll eat you out, if you do I’ll spank you until you cum again,” her threats were a shot of adrenaline, you wanted this Witcher to ruin you, you wanted to devote yourself to her, let her use you as she saw fit.

She did exactly what she said she would and you somehow held on, a romantic kiss was your reward as Ciri shower her softer side, your taste was amazing in her mouth as your hands ventured under her blouse and felt the soft skin beneath, her subtle moans and movements were heartwarming as you both displayed your passion for each other.

“Can I undress you?” You asked between chaste kisses, 

“Only if you use your teeth when you get to my undies,” she moaned back, back arching as your hands skimmed across it, your mouth found her ear, lips closing around the lobe as teeth pinched it sensitively,

“I’m fucking ripping them off and then you’re gonna thank me for it Witcher slut,” an orgasmic gasp burned against your ear and suddenly Ciri was naked against you apart from a small and dirty cloth wrap covering her pert tits and a simple pair of red panties. 

With a flex of muscle and an over exaggerated rip Ciri’s stunning body was nude in your arms, your hands couldn’t get enough of her breasts and the noises she made as you provided pleasure to the young lass. You ground your thigh between her legs, gasping as you felt how wet the Witcher was. 

She was lost in her passion, grinding uncontrollably against you as held her close, mouth kissing her neck and collarbone as her moans and cries of pleasure filled your home and spilled out onto the moors beyond. Her nails clawed into the wood behind you as she attacked your neck with clumsy yet pleasant kisses as she lost herself in your arms.

With a banshee-like scream she came, collapsing in your arms as she soaked your leg and the floor beneath. Her chest was heaving heavily as she looked up from your arms. You leant over to kiss her and nearly dropped her from the sheer passion and love she put into the kiss, her arms looping around your neck as your tongues danced together, swirling up a swarm of desire until you were desperate to take breath.

“Bed,” the exhausted Witcher gasped, 

“One step ahead of me,” you smiled down at her, she smiled back, happiness in her tired eyes as you scooped her up in your arms and carried her to your simple straw bed. 

You lay her frail body on the bed before fetching a fur blanket and pulling it over her, your heart melted at the cute moan that left her lips as she curled up. You took the remnants of your clothes off and let the nude feeling wash over your body, smiling as cute emerald eyes wandered over your exposed body, “Beautiful,” a timid voice squeaked from underneath the fur as you slipped up against the worn out body in your bed. Your lips already meet in soft and gentle kisses as you draw patterns into her skin with your fingers. 

“I want to taste you,” you whispered softly in her ear, she lay flat on her back in response, the lump in the fur where her feet rested widened as she spread her legs,

“I’m fucking delicate, it won’t take much,” she pined,

“I’ll be gentle,” you demonstrated with a soft kiss to the crook of her neck, her moan was equally as soft as your hands were planted on each side of her head, your body lifting the fur away from the wonderful women beneath you. You trailed soft kisses down her body, her cute moans and gasps filled your heart with love as her skin twitched in appreciation under your mouth.

You knew she was tired so you didn’t hesitate, gently parting her folds and moaning at the taste of her. Your tongue ventured deeper as Ciri quivered above you, two broad swipes of your tongue more than enough to trigger a climax from the young woman. You sucked her delightful fluids down as her body came to peaceful rest again before crawling up her, seductively wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 

You gently lowered your body into hers, her neck the only part of her body she could move as she craned to match your intimate kiss, “Let me sleep in your arms,” she whispered in an adorable voice that you couldn’t refuse,

“Of course,” you met her lips again, this time nuzzling your nose against hers before you reached behind you for the fur and rolled onto your back, your other hand lifting her and taking her with you, holding her against you as you pulled the fur back over you both. 

Her body was light as she moved against you, fitting perfectly into your intimate embrace as you continued to share soft kisses until her mouth stopped moving and her body went limp. Her breath calm and relaxed as she snored, a smile on her lips as pleasant dreams filled her head. You couldn’t believe this amazing woman, a well trained killing machine and the most dangerous woman you’d ever met was sleeping like a child in your arms. You smiled at her beauty before joining her in the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Mercy (Overwatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Angela are flatmates with a unusual rule. Maybe it’s time to break it...

You smile as you hear the angelic moans coming from your roommates bedroom, she was touching herself again. She was always like this, coming home from a hard day of studying and touching herself before sleeping. You’d asked her about it before and she’d been open. She’d explained how masturbating before bed was healthy and good for the body and mind and soon after you’d decided to copy her evening routine, to the point where you’d sit beside each other naked, softly moaning between conversation. Occasionally the two of you had kissed after a climax, despite your agreement it was only for health and there was no sexual relationship. Despite that you did want more.

Angela was beautiful, more so than any lover you’d taken to bed both in body and personality. You cared for her deeply which was the only reason you hadn’t made an advance, even when you shared a shower you resisted touching her and kissing her as your bodies pressed together in the tight space as you cleaned each other before the minimal amount of hot water was all gone. You’d even shared beds with the same lovers, many had spent more than one night in your flat in both rooms which had led to some awkward breakfasts but also some unexpected morning delights.

You wanted Angela, you’d put it off too long, telling her how you felt, even if she shot you down at least you’d said something. You pondered how to do it, just walk in and tell her? That might not work. Ask to join her? She’d accept and you don’t want to ruin her fun. Ask to eat her out? It was blunt and forward, intimate yet a soft introduction to perhaps something more and she’d probably say yes. Maybe a strap on, just asking for sex? That could also work but it might be a bit too forward, she’d definitely get the message though.

Both. A lightbulb binged in your head, yes, ask to please her instead of masturbate, then when she’d cum ask if you could have sex, she’d definitely go for that as long as you were sweet and intimate. You stripped naked, admiring yourself in the mirror as you faster the harness and strap in place.

You knocked on her door, wanting to see the beauty behind touching herself, “Come in,” she called, her voice slightly out of breath, you smiled as you opened the door, unlocked as always. 

She was stunning, her knees were wide as her thighs were spread, feet still in her heels and her cunt slightly moist. Her stomach was flat and softly rising and falling, her breath relaxed. Her breasts were soft and round as always, delicate pink nipples erect, her right arm close to her side and bent at the elbow, softly toying with her right breast. Her eyes were lidded and heavy, glossy lips slightly ajar as she softly murmured in pleasure, her left arm tangled in her hair as a bobble lay to the side.

You smiled as you admired her beautiful form, “Here to join me?” Angela softly whispered, 

“I was wondering if we could do something a little different,”

“You mean that strap on, we agreed no sex,” she rolled her eyes, 

“No, I wanted to use my tongue, to please you,” you smiled nervously, unable to tell is she was annoyed or amused behind her tired eyes, 

“Hmmm, that’s sex,” she declared, spreading her legs slightly, her cunt gleaming in the light from the subtle movements of her hips,

“Not in the dictionary,” you smirk, ready to drop the idea and get in bed beside her,

“Smart arse,” she smiles, “I shall allow it then,” you smile, lowering yourself to your knees and kissing her damp folds.

The first brush of your mouth had her clutching at the covers. She fought to keep her hips still, but almost lost control when the hot kiss turned into light sucking, “Mein Gott!” You smiled to yourself as you kissed her inner thighs, her angelic moans more intense than you’d ever heard before but still as soft as a cloud, “Liebling!”

You ate her delicate fruit, savouring the taste and making sure you treated her properly and didn’t overwhelm her. She moaned and gasped, every noise she made was soft, encouraging and almost as delicious as she tasted. You savoured her cum, its taste sweeter than any dessert you’d ever eaten before. You couldn’t believe there was a woman like this, every essence of her being perfectly delicate and soft, somebody so perfect shouldn’t exist.

“Liebling, I’m close,” she moaned, her delicate hands finding your hair and encouraging you to push in deeper. It was an invite you accepted, allowing yourself to get slightly tougher with the angel as you pushed your tongue as far inside her as you could. She came with a high pitched wail, a stark contrast from the soft gasp that left her when she got herself off. 

You were overloaded with sweetness as you swallowed her fluids, making sure you didn’t overdo it and push Angela too hard during her orgasm. Instead you just helped her through it, making sure she enjoyed the experience rolling through her.

You pulled away from between her legs, smiling down at your roommate who was glowing in pleasure, “Liebling, fick mich!” She moaned, you pressed you mouth to hers and indulged her passion with a romantic kiss, “Bitte!” She gasped briefly between kisses as you lined you strap up with her cunt.

You pressed in gently, her hands spreading to her sides as she gripped the bedsheet, yours lay on her breasts, softly groping them as you fucked her, your mouth dancing together as you made out. You sensed you didn’t need to be as gentle anymore and you were right, the harder you got the more her body responded, she moaned into your mouth as her body writhed against yours, clearly fucking herself as you took her.

All doubts were erased as your lost yourselves in passion, you thrusts fucking her hard into her bed as her arms and legs wrapped around and held you close, your mouth moved to her tender neck and claimed it as yours as you opened her up to scream and moan your name alongside various German phrases you didn’t understand. 

You’d never heard Angela lose herself before and you doubted it she ever had, she was amazing, moaning in pleasure as she held and praised you, biting into your shoulder and digging her nails into your back. Some she was panting and telling you she was going to cum. You thrusts got slower but harder as your lips met and she came. 

You quickly removed the strap on and collapsed into her, kissing her through the afterglow of her orgasm. Your embrace was soft and intimate, back to how Angela normally was. She smiled at you when the kiss broke and you lay next to her, “Ich liebe dich,” she whispered, 

“You like dick? I thought you were gay,” you smirk, her response was a soft elbow into your ribs. You kissed her again, “I love you too,” you smiled before burying your face in her neck, “girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends,” you felt her smile into your neck as you basked in her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> Also please correct me if my translations are wrong.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	7. Wonder Woman (DCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring with Diana was always going to end in a loss. You didn't realise how good losing could feel...

“Impressive,” Diana smiled at you, her expression warm and golden, illuminated by the golden Themysciran sunset, you smiled back into sapphire eyes, your cheeks a rosy pink, “all of your sisters tried to block that,” 

“I know your strength Diana, you’d have sent me flailing into the ocean if you hit me, regardless of if I got my shield behind it,” you charged forward, shield raised as she met your blade with hers. You gave ground as she was clearly stronger, spinning behind her and striking the back of her head with the hilt of your sword. 

She grunted as she stumbled, you followed up with a bash from your shield, sending her into the sand, “Very good,” she complimented as she stood, her beauty only matched by her strength as her shield came hurtling towards you in an instant. You barely blocked it in time, your arm aching afterwards from the impact. You knew her shield could break apart solid stone when she threw it, proud of yourself you advanced again, ready to end the fight.

As soon as your foot left the sand to move forward your shield was torn away, in your confusion your sword followed. You caught a flash of gold as suddenly your arms were pinned to your sides by her lasso, “I’m proud of you,” Diana smiled, “none of your sisters were brave enough to block my shield,” 

“Thanks,” you smiled blushing as you stared deeply into Diana’s soul, being bound making you wet between the thighs, well wetter. Diana then sent you flying forward with a sharp tug. 

She catches you like a sack of grain, her mouth hot on your ear, “I find it so fucking irresistible when my fellow sisters put up a worthy fight. I want to take you to my bed and ravish you, will you submit to me?”

“Gods Diana,” you moan, arms clutching her powerful body, “fuck me,” you gasp, kissing her neck,

“Tell me you want it,” the lasso burned around you,

“I want you Diana, I want you to spread my legs and have your way with me, I’ll be a good sloot for you, a good little sloot for you to fuck and ruin,”

“It’s pronounced  _ slut _ you dirty fucking whore,” her teeth graze your neck, confident they drew blood.

Before you can correct yourself you’re naked and in her arms, her equally naked and flawless body engulfing you. She smirks at you as a sudden dizziness takes over, you realise you’ve just been spun at such a velocity and as a result feel the sudden urge to vomit. You suppress it as soft lips meet yours before your world spins again and goes black.

You awaken; your legs are splayed over her shoulders, your heels digging into her muscular back, her strong hands pinning your writhing hips in place, her mouth devouring your soaked sex. She's more talented as anybody you’ve ever been with, including Kara during her short stay on Themyscira, her tongue adapts to every telltale twitch and moan that give her direct knowledge of your pleasure points. Everything feels so wonderful, perfect even. Your blissful coos expressing your true feelings with shaky utterances of her name, there was no need for her lasso to tell her how you felt.

"Fingers, Diana," you manage to formulate, your voice hitching as an orgasm blooms deep in your cunt. "I need your fingers..."

Smirking, her tongue continues laps up your juices, teasing your entrance with slow and playful licks before diving in, giving you exactly what you crave. Her mouth drifts north, focusing its attention solely on your clit for a brief moment, one of her strong hands slips down from your hip as a finger presses deeping into your soaking womanhood.

You reward her efforts with a series of sultry moans, your thighs spreading even further apart as your hips writhe under her touch. Pressing her finger down, she enters you deeper and begins to explore, mapping out your cunt in a way that means she’s always hitting your sweet spot. The action gradually stretches your walls, heightening your keen moans as you feel her sink deeper. Aided by the juices trickling from you she adds a second finger, twisting her wrist after a few thrusts, curling upwards to target a spot she has discovered makes you writhe and buck twice as hard.

The combination of her hands and mouth is incredible. You're certain you wouldn't be able to keep your legs from trembling if you tried. Moving her remaining hand from your hip, she caresses your outer thigh. Her lips leave your molten sex for a short while to kiss a path across your tender inner thigh, sucking sharply at the skin before letting it go with a wet pop, her fingers working faster as your hips rock against her hand.

"Baby, you're so fucking sexy," she purrs, returning her lips to your clit. "I love the taste of you." You cry out in response, the vulgarity must have been something she had picked up from the mythical outside world. Despite your unfamiliarity it turned you on, you cunt leaking juices as yor chest heaved in want.

Your hands move from one place to the next, from the bedsheets, to the heap of discarded pillows above your head, eventually you tanged your fingers in her pristine black locks, desperately needing something to grasp hold of to keep yourself anchored to reality.

You can feel the every movement from her head as she works her tongue over you, the motion in combination with her hot breath against your clit and the pressure against your sweetest spot causing you to come hard, warmth flooding your body as godly pleasure shoots through your nerves. Cries spill freely from your throat, the sensation of your heart thumping in your chest can be felt inside your over sensitive and tightened walls making you shudder and spasm as you begin to come down from you high.

You know your body well, if you’re feeling like this you must have cum at least five times, she must have started while you were unconscious. Anger momentarily flashes through you before you sense her eyes on you. You lazily roll your head to the side, a permanent blush decorating your cheeks. Diana seemed to admire you as if you were Aphrodite herself, you lay sprawled under her gaze - her soft panting muse with disheveled hair and beaded sweat slickening her skin.

You shiver as she flicks her tongue over and around your used clit, both of her hands now gripping your hips firmly when you begin to jerk anew, your sighs fill the room once more. You were thankful for the intermission, even if you needed a short while longer but you know you’ve no right to protest, you're completely at her mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Sorry this took a little longer to get out but I have been busy writing other works.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
